The Moon Maiden
by Rika Izayoi Wolf
Summary: The Story of Artemis: this is the story of how Artemis became the Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Virgins. Artemis POV. In my story Artemis hunt men.


A/N: OK, go easy on me, this is my first fanfic. As u probably read in the summary, this is the story of Artamis, Goddess of the moon, hunting, and virgins. This is kind of a story with the style of a ballad. Oh and this is all from Artemis POV. And it's a One-shot!

On with the story!

Apollo: Rika?

Me: yea?

Artemis: Aren't u forgetting something?

Me: umm, let me see *take out a list* Artemis suffer, wonder and then she is blasted to small pieces!

Apollo & Artemis: WTF!

Artemis: u can't kill me! I'm immortal!

Rika: I can still hurt u pretty bad...

Apollo: Don't u dare to do something to my baby sis!

Artemis: Ur **not** my big brother! Beside I can defend myself!

Rika: ahh guys?

Apollo: No u can't! This was the reason Cupidon managed to make u fall in luv!

Artemis: this & that have nothing to do with each other! And beside... Can too defend myself!

Rika: Guys!

Apollo: Can not!

Artemis: Can too!

Apollo: Can not!

Artemis: Can too!

Rika: GGUUYYSS!

Apollo & Artemis: WAT!

Rika: 2 things: 1) Do Apollo? That's just gross for me because I'm not a lesbian!

Apollo: U can still turn out to be...

Artemis: Very true...

Rika: Sush! It's my turn to blab now!

Apollo & Artemis: Sorry…

Rika: I forgive u... now 2) wat the hell I forgot?

Apollo & Artemis: Disclaimer…

Rika: Is there even one?

Apollo & Artemis: Did u invent us?

Rika: No...

Apollo & Artemis: Then there is!

Rika: Would u do it for me?

Apollo & Artemis: Why should we?

Rika: bummer… OK I don't own the Greek Mythology, Greek people do. Happy?

Apollo & Artemis: Yes

Rika: Can I start now?

Apollo & Artemis: If u must…

Rika: *heroic music* I must! *end of music* Now as I mentioned before this story/ballad is from Artemis POV (Point of View) And by the way Apollo how did u got into my fic?

Apollo: Took the net bus

Rika: Is there even one?

Apollo: Yes

Rika: How does it work?

Apollo: Well u need 2…

Artemis: let's just get this story over with!

_**The Moon Maiden**_

Running.

I keep running after them all the time.

After who you may ask, and for what?

I run to hunt men, and this one is slippy and fast.

I don't have much left, because soon dawn will come, and I am forbidden to hunt in the day, the time of my brother, because of my promise to him.

I look around the area and I realize that I am on a cliff, and shock come to me as I recognize the place.

This is the place it all began, this is the place I became the Goddess of the Hunt, of the Moon and Maidens, and it's even a full moon night.

How nostalgic, how ironic... I think as I smile a bitter smile.

"My lady, he is getting away!" One of my hunters say, and I start running again.

But my head is no longer focused on the Hunt, how can it be?

Instead it wonders to the sweet bitter memory of that fateful event.

I remember that it was dawn; I remember my brother's light trying to comfort me.

I remember wolves were howling,

And that tigers were roaring.

Water came out of my eyes in an amount it never came before,

But I didn't care anymore.

While offering some consoles, animals gathered around to lick the water, trying their best to heal my non-visible bleeding wounds. Doing what they could to ease on the pain my fresh scar gave me.

I think those eye water are called 'tears', and that the pain I was feeling was called 'heartbreak'. but how should I know?

Back then I was no more then a lonely soul.

The weaker me seemed to do something that is called 'to cry', about a lover boy who left me with nothing but a kiss on the lips but with no will to return.

I cried from dawn to sunset and maybe even a bit more,

I wanted to keep crying more, never wished to stop or couldn't.

Between the tears I saw the night spread and the full moon rise.

The moon had changed it all, as the last tear escaped, I looked up to what gave me a sudden strength,

I saw the full moon, it's beauty as it shined and showed the sky in their true color and form. It royal and godly white-silver light seemed so untamed in being compared to this land, to this place. As if it's was a maiden that wished to be kept away from here.

Why such a beautiful thing is, by so many, related to darkness? Why does nobody thought of protecting it? To save it from the tame, to keep it from blood, lust? Why there is none to guard it's innocent silver-white light?

Maybe because men do wish to kill the Moon Maiden's virginity, her entire holiness so there will be nothing left for us women to believe in good, in pureness.

As the night's coolness embraced me with the silver-white light on my face, a decision in my mind was made.

As the howl and then the roar were heard once more, only by my own voice, a vow to the moon was sealed, to be her guardian, to be her Goddess. With hunting as my only child I swore to become a Virgin Goddess.

I gathered the animals as my comrades to battle,

As sisters I took some girls who thought like me.

And now as I hunt once more, I think of that lover boy; I wonder what would have been if hadn't taken the first kiss, if he hadn't left…

Would I be like those silly other girls? Searching for eternal love that never existed in the first place?

Would I'd be a married women, with actual kids?

An obedient slave to her beloved husband?

Or would I be, somehow, who I am now;

A girl with no heart for men, only for the hunt of them,

With a deep love to the animals and untamed girls,

Forever faithful to the Maiden Moon, an eternal guardian,

A Goddess of the Moon, of the Hunt, of Virgins?

Would I really be Artemis?

Well that's it! I hope u all enjoyed it! Well I guess Artemis didn't, since I had just reveled her deepest secret, but oh well :D.

Artemis: How did u know all this stuff! This was between me, the animals, the moon and Apollo!

Rika: And ur dairy.

Artemis: how did u get my dairy?

Rika: ur brother.

Artemis: Apollo?

Rika: do u have any other brother from the same parents?

Artemis: no...

Rika: then yea, Apollo.

Artemis: How did u convince him to do that?

Rika: I told him I will set him up with my model friend and showed a pic of her.

Artemis: …..

Rika: ur quiet? I thought u will kill someone...

Artemis: APOLLO U ARE SO DEAD!

Rika: this is what I thought would happen.

Artemis: WHERE ARE U PIECE OF SH**?

Rika: there he is on the… wow I think he's stoned or something… Apollo?

Apollo: O.o

Rika: Apollo?

Apollo: U can write..

Rika: Yes I can write!

Apollo: But why don't u write more often?

Rika: ... I'm laze :P

Apollo: Will u go out with me?

Rika: umm why?

Apollo: My type is beautiful models or kick-ass chicks or girls who can write… but they have to be virgins or I'll dump them.

Rika: … Didn't I set u up with a model?

Apollo: … She's not a virgin anymore *devilish smile*

Rika: So let me get this straight: u want to date me, use me and then dump me?

Apollo: That's right

Rika: ARTEMIS!

Artemis: WHAT?

Rika: U may kill him.

Artemis: THANK YOU! *start punching & kicking the hell out of Apollo*

Apollo: Not the sensitive spot! Not the sensiti *Artemis kicks the sensitive spot*

Rika: OK like I said before: go easy on me this is my 1st fic! And I want tons of reviews!

Luv u very…...

Apollo: HELP ME! *runs away from Artemis*

Artemis: COME BACK HERE U MO****

Very much,

Rika Izayoi Wolf (RIW)


End file.
